


Look Like A Raisin

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Army, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bucky Barnes & Peter Parker Friendship, Families of Choice, Family, Father Figures, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Queer Families, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500, World War III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 9: FreeFandom: Marvel Cinematic Universe/Spider-Man (Tom Holland)/Captain AmericaWhen Peter has an announcement for some important people in his life, they give very strong reactions.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Look Like A Raisin

"Hey guys," Peter walked in to see Steve and Buck one day. "There's something I have to say." He took a deep breath; he looked a little nervous, and that made the other two pause and listen to him just the tiniest bit more. "I'm going to enlist in the military. I'm fighting in World War 3."

Steve said nothing.

Bucky was watching him though. His eye twitched. 

"...Steve. Steve, no."

"IT IS TIME TO DEFEND MY COUNTRY--I AM PREPARED TO FIGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM AND I WILL--"

Sometimes this happened with him. Bucky was gonna let himself be baited though. "YOU ARE ALMOST 200 YEARS OLD AND LOOK LIKE A RAISIN! SIT DOWN AND TAKE YOUR DAMN PILLS!"

It was a valid point to make. 


End file.
